CREATE A CAT!
by Svylia
Summary: Rogues can be just as organized as clan cats... FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I need cats for my new story: "Royalty"

I'm only accepting "rogues" but "kittypets" are welcomed as well.

That means there should **not** be any clan names.

Knights should not have gray or pale blue eyes.

Any _realistic _pelt color is welcomed.

I also need TWO mains.

The king is the "leader" of the rogues. He is charge of the ceremonies, decisions, and all of the cats he rules. To be a king, he must be born into the line of royalty, and the former queen's son. He must also take on the queen as his mate. If he does not accept the queen as his mate, he has to either kill or banish her and find another. The king has a den to share with the queen.

The queen is the "mother" of the rogues. She is in charge of giving birth to the king's kits, assisting the mothers when they give birth, and training the kittens the code of honor. To be a queen, she must have been chosen by the king when they are both eight moons (the king can choose as many "back-ups" he wants) the queen must take the king as her mate. If she is not accepted, she will be either killed or banished. The queen has a den to share with the king, and can also sleep in the nursery with the other mothers.

The overall deputy is "mentor" of the rogues. He/she is in charge of the daily patrols, choosing the trainees' mentors, and helping the king in his tasks. To be a deputy, he/she should have the former deputy as their mentor, and is skilled in _both_ hunting and fighting. They cannot lack in either area. The deputy must get along with the king no matter what. The deputy has their own den.

The healers are "medicine cats" of the rogues. They are in charge of treating diseases and injuries, collecting herbs, and receiving signs from the skies. To be a healer, they must already been trained by the medicine cat before them (in terms of rank) they are allowed to have a mate and kits. The king must always listen to the healer. The healers have their own den where they sleep, store herbs, and care for sick cats.

A trainee is the "apprentice" of the rogues. He/she is in charge of caring for the mothers/elders, follow their mentor's orders, and train to either be a fighter or hunter. To be a trainee, he/she must be eight moons, and have a mentor. The trainee should receive at least four moons of training. If they don't listen to their king or mentor, they will be killed on the spot. All of the trainees share a den.

A hunter is the "prey-hunter" of the rogues. He/she is in charge of catching food for the rogues. To be a hunter, they must have the physical build (is chosen by birth): Light and slim, and have been trained by a hunter. They may have a mate and kits but they should always go back to their duties when the kits are born. All of the hunters share a den.

A fighter is the "warrior" of the rogues. He/she is in charge of protecting the hunters, going on patrols, and defending the rogues. To be a fight, they must have the physical build (is chosen by birth): Strong and thickset, and have been trained by a fighter. They may have a mate and kits but they should always return to being a fighter when the kits are born. All of the fighters share a den.

A mother is the "queen" of the rogues. She is in charge of giving birth to kits, caring for other kits when they are expecting, and defending the nursery. They cannot have a mate outside of the rogues. If they are found out, both the mother and father will be killed. A mother should always return to her duties when the kits are born. All of the mothers share a den.

A kitten is the "kit" of the rogues. He/she has no duties except to listen to the queen. They are not allowed outside of the clan. They usually don't know their parents for they already went back to their duties. The kittens share a den with the mothers.

**FORM**

You can also use this to apply for a main!

Name:

Age:

Rank:

Appearance (at least five sentences):

Personality (at least five sentences):

History (at least five sentences):

**The following names will not be accepted: Bramble, Moon, Nighti****ngale, and Diamond**.

**KING**

1. OPEN

**QUEEN**

2. OPEN

**OVERALL DEPUTY**

3. OPEN

**HEALERS**

1. (Healer) OPEN

2. (Healer's trainee) OPEN

**FIGHTERS**

1. OPEN

2. OPEN

3. OPEN

4. OPEN

5. OPEN

6. OPEN

7. OPEN

8. OPEN

9. OPEN

**HUNTERS**

1. OPEN

2. OPEN

3. OPEN

4. OPEN

5. OPEN

6. OPEN

7. OPEN

8. OPEN

9. OPEN

**TRAINEES**

_FIGHTERS_

1. OPEN

2. OPEN

3. OPEN

4. OPEN

_HUNTERS_

5. OPEN

6. OPEN

7. OPEN

8. OPEN

**MOTHERS**

1. OPEN

2. OPEN

3. OPEN

4. OPEN

5. OPEN

**KITTENS**

1. OPEN

2. OPEN

3. OPEN

4. OPEN

5. OPEN

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

I have a feeling that there's going to be a TON of chapter for this...Hehehe.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

I hope to have the first chapter up in about two weeks :)

* * *

><p>I'll go over some guidelines...<p>

I'm only accepting "rogues" but "kittypets" are welcomed.

That means there should **not** be any clan names.

Knights should not have gray or pale blue eyes.

Any _realistic _pelt color is welcomed.

I also need TWO mains. (I might have four mains instead but let's see where this create-a-cat takes us...)

The king is the "leader" of the rogues. He is charge of the ceremonies, decisions, and all of the cats he rules. To be a king, he must be born into the line of royalty, and the former queen's son. He must also take on the queen as his mate. If he does not accept the queen as his mate, he has to either kill or banish her and find another. The king has a den to share with the queen.

The queen is the "mother" of the rogues. She is in charge of giving birth to the king's kits, assisting the mothers when they give birth, and training the kittens the code of honor. To be a queen, she must have been chosen by the king when they are both eight moons (the king can choose as many "back-ups" he wants) the queen must take the king as her mate. If she is not accepted, she will be either killed or banished. The queen has a den to share with the king, and can also sleep in the nursery with the other mothers.

The overall deputy is "mentor" of the rogues. He/she is in charge of the daily patrols, choosing the trainees' mentors, and helping the king in his tasks. To be a deputy, he/she should have the former deputy as their mentor, and is skilled in _both_ hunting and fighting. They cannot lack in either area. The deputy must get along with the king no matter what. The deputy has their own den.

The healers are "medicine cats" of the rogues. They are in charge of treating diseases and injuries, collecting herbs, and receiving signs from the skies. To be a healer, they must already been trained by the medicine cat before them (in terms of rank) they are allowed to have a mate and kits. The king must always listen to the healer. The healers have their own den where they sleep, store herbs, and care for sick cats.

A trainee is the "apprentice" of the rogues. He/she is in charge of caring for the mothers/elders, follow their mentor's orders, and train to either be a fighter or hunter. To be a trainee, he/she must be eight moons, and have a mentor. The trainee should receive at least four moons of training. If they don't listen to their king or mentor, they will be killed on the spot. All of the trainees share a den.

A hunter is the "prey-hunter" of the rogues. He/she is in charge of catching food for the rogues. To be a hunter, they must have the physical build (is chosen by birth): Light and slim, and have been trained by a hunter. They may have a mate and kits but they should always go back to their duties when the kits are born. All of the hunters share a den.

A fighter is the "warrior" of the rogues. He/she is in charge of protecting the hunters, going on patrols, and defending the rogues. To be a fight, they must have the physical build (is chosen by birth): Strong and thickset, and have been trained by a fighter. They may have a mate and kits but they should always return to being a fighter when the kits are born. All of the fighters share a den.

A mother is the "queen" of the rogues. She is in charge of giving birth to kits, caring for other kits when they are expecting, and defending the nursery. They cannot have a mate outside of the rogues. If they are found out, both the mother and father will be killed. A mother should always return to her duties when the kits are born. All of the mothers share a den.

A kitten is the "kit" of the rogues. He/she has no duties except to listen to the queen. They are not allowed outside of the clan. They usually don't know their parents for they already went back to their duties. The kittens share a den with the mothers.

FORM

You can also use this to apply for a main!

Name:

Age:  
>Rank:<p>

Appearance (at least five sentences):

Personality (at least five sentences):

History (at least five sentences):

**The following names will not be accepted: Bramble, Moon, Nightingale, and Diamond**.

**KING**

OPEN

**QUEEN**

Otter – a sable brown she-cat with darker caramel brown paws and dark blue eyes

**OVERALL DEPUTY**

OPEN

**HEALERS**

(Healer) OPEN

(Healer's trainee) OPEN

**FIGHTERS**

1. Winter – a wiry tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with brilliant golden eyes

2. OPEN

3. OPEN

4. OPEN

5. OPEN

6. OPEN

7. OPEN

8. OPEN

9. OPEN

HUNTERS

1. OPEN

2. OPEN

3. OPEN

4. OPEN

5. OPEN

6. OPEN

7. OPEN

8. OPEN

9. OPEN

**TRAINEES**

**FIGHTERS**

1. OPEN

2. OPEN

3. OPEN

4. OPEN

**HUNTERS**

5. Lace – a small cream-furred she-cat with chocolate brown eyes

6. OPEN

7. OPEN

8. OPEN

**MOTHERS**

1. OPEN

2. OPEN

3. OPEN

4. OPEN

5. OPEN

**KITTENS** (UNLIMITED)

1. OPEN

2. OPEN

3. OPEN

4. OPEN

5. OPEN

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

FOR ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO WANT THEIR KITTIES TO BE MAINS…

I compare each of every kitty who wants to be a main, and my final chapter will be about the mains once every single space is filled.

AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS EVEN THOUGH I EXPECT SOME MUCH IN MY FORMS!

* * *

><p>Please note that:<p>

Knights are the hunters and fighters.

Pale blue/gray eyes are considered royalty in my kitties' world.

The rogues call their little gang, "the rogues" (original huh?)

All of the information on each position is on the first chapter.

**FORM**

You can also use this to apply for a main!

Name:

Age:

Rank:

Appearance (at least five sentences):

Personality (at least five sentences):

History (at least five sentences):

**The following names will not be accepted: Bramble, Moon, Nighti****ngale, and Diamond**.

**KING**

OPEN

**QUEEN**

Otter – a sable brown she-cat with darker caramel brown paws and dark blue eyes

**OVERALL DEPUTY**

OPEN

**HEALERS**

(Healer) OPEN

Pebble – a slender silvery blue she-cat with sapphire blue eyes

**FIGHTERS**

1. Winter – a wiry tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with brilliant golden eyes

2. OPEN

3. OPEN

4. OPEN

5. OPEN

6. OPEN

7. OPEN

8. OPEN

9. OPEN

HUNTERS

1. Dewdrop – a small, speckled pale gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

2. Midnight – a black tom with a slightly light bluish hue and amber eyes

3. OPEN

4. OPEN

5. OPEN

6. OPEN

7. OPEN

8. OPEN

9. OPEN

**TRAINEES**

**FIGHTERS**

1. OPEN

2. OPEN

3. OPEN

4. OPEN

**HUNTERS**

5. Lace – a small cream-furred she-cat with chocolate brown eyes

6. OPEN

7. OPEN

8. OPEN

**MOTHERS**

1. OPEN

2. OPEN

3. OPEN

4. OPEN

5. OPEN

**KITTENS** (UNLIMITED)

1. OPEN

2. OPEN

3. OPEN

4. OPEN

5. OPEN

I'm in desperate need for kittens, guys!

**REVIEW! **REVIEW! **REVIEW! **REVIEW! **REVIEW! **REVIEW! ************


	4. Chapter 4

We're on a roll!

Keep up the reviews, guys!

* * *

><p>A few things:<p>

I need FOUR mains so send in those cats!

Oh, and also, if a queen were to have more than one son then they are forced to fight to see who gets the position of the king. The loser will have the choice to either leave or stay.

**FORM**

You can also use this to apply for a main!

Name:

Age:  
>Rank:<p>

Appearance (at least five sentences):

Personality (at least five sentences):

History (at least five sentences):

**The Rogues**

**KING**

MERREL – a golden tan tom with dark lines that outline his ribs and charcoal gray eyes

**QUEEN**

OTTER – a sable brown she-cat with darker caramel brown paws and dark blue eyes

**OVERALL DEPUTY**

NETTLE – a golden brown tabby tom with stormy gray eyes

**HEALERS**

SNARL – a dark tortoiseshell she-cat with mossy green eyes

PEBBLE – a slender silvery blue she-cat with sapphire blue eyes

**FIGHTERS**

WINTER – a wiry tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with brilliant golden eyes

BLAZE – a large dark ginger tom with hints of brown and deep amber eyes

CLAW – a scarred dark brown tom with pale gray eyes

STORM – a well-built stormy gray tom with yellow eyes

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

**HUNTERS**

DEWDROP – a small speckled pale gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

MIDNIGHT – a black tom with slightly bluish hue with amber eyes

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

**TRAINEES**

**FIGHTERS**

1.

2.

3.

4.

**HUNTERS**

LACE – a small cream-furred she-cat with chocolate brown eyes

PANDORA – a lithe white she-cat with a russet orange-red tail tip/paw and water-blue eyes

3.

4.

**MOTHERS**

THORN – a fluffy light brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes

2.

3.

4.

5.

**KITTENS**

AUTUMN – a small dark ginger she-cat with deep amber eyes (f)

SHELL – a dark gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and emerald green eyes (f)

DARK – a lithe black tom with blue eyes (h)

GROWL – a small dark tabby tom with aqua blue eyes (h)

BREEZE – a small golden tabby tom with sparkling green eyes (h)

ICE – a large white tom with icy blue eyes (f)

SUNSET – a fluffy sandy ginger she-cat with midnight blue eyes (f)

SKY – an elegant snowy white she-cat with sky blue eyes (f)

NIGHT – a large dark gray tom with black splotches and deep blue eyes (f)

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Still on a roll!

* * *

><p><strong>READ ME<strong>

TWO fighters (preferably female)

SIX hunters

THREE fighter trainees

TWO hunter trainees (preferably male)

THREE mothers (and I prefer them to be expecting kits)

No more kits unless I specifically messaged you about them

**READ ME**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING GUYS!**

**The cats with a star beside their name are cats who want to be a main.**

THE ROGUES

KING

MERREL – a golden tan tom with dark lines that outline his ribs and charcoal gray eyes

QUEEN

OTTER – a sable brown she-cat with darker caramel brown paws and dark blue eyes*

OVERALL DEPUTY

NETTLE – a golden brown tabby tom with stormy gray eyes

HEALERS

SNARL – a dark tortoiseshell she-cat with mossy green eyes

PEBBLE – a slender silvery blue she-cat with sapphire blue eyes*

FIGHTERS

WINTER – a wiry tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with brilliant golden eyes*

BLAZE – a large dark ginger tom with hints of brown and deep amber eyes

CLAW – a scarred dark brown tom with pale gray eyes

STORM – a well-built stormy gray tom with yellow eyes

DELTA – a massive brown tom with short fur and green eyes

CINDER – a cinder gray she-cat with forest green eyes

PATCH – a black tom with white patches and dark brown eyes

8.

9.

HUNTERS

DEWDROP – a small pale gray she-cat with darker speckles and dark blue eyes

MIDNIGHT – a black tom with a slightly bluish hue and amber eyes

WHISKER – a white tom with dark ginger patches on his fur and jade green eyes

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

TRAINEES

FIGHTERS

FOX – a reddish brown tom with a bushy tail and pale yellow eyes

VIXEN – a dark ginger she-cat with a bushy tail and amber eyes

3.

4.

5.

HUNTERS

LACE – a small cream-furred she-cat with chocolate brown eyes*

PANDORA – a lithe white she-cat with a russet orange-red tail tip/paw and water-blue eyes

HEATHER – a slender black she-cat with a long tail and heather violet eyes*

4.

5.

MOTHERS

THORN – a fluffy light brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes

2.

3.

4.

KITTENS (FULL)

AUTUMN - a small dark ginger she-cat with deep amber eyes (f)

SHELL – a dark gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and emerald green eyes (f)

DARK – a lithe black tom with blue eyes (h)

GROWL – a small dark tabby tom with aqua blue eyes (h)

BREEZE – a small golden tabby tom with sparkling green eyes (h)

ICE – a large white tom with icy blue eyes (f)

SUNSET – a fluffy sandy ginger she-cat with midnight blue eyes (f)

MELT – a small pure orange she-cat with cloudy blue eyes (f)

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

We're almost done! Keep it up!

* * *

><p><strong>READ ME<strong>

ONE fighter

FIVE hunters

THREE fighter trainees

TWO hunter trainees (preferably male)

THREE mothers (and I prefer them expecting kits)

**READ ME**

**The cats with a star beside their name are cats who want to be a main**

**THE ROGUES**

**KING**

MERREL – a golden tan tom with dark lines that outline his ribs and charcoal gray eyes

**QUEEN**

OTTER – a sable brown she-cat with darker caramel brown paws and dark blue eyes*

**OVERALL DEPUTY**

NETTLE – a golden brown tabby tom with stormy gray eyes

**HEALERS (FULL)**

SNARL – a dark tortoiseshell she-cat with mossy green eyes

PEBBLE – a slender silvery blue she-cat with sapphire blue eyes*

**FIGHTERS (FULL)**

WINTER – a wiry tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with brilliant golden eyes*

BLAZE – a large dark ginger tom with hints of brown and deep amber eyes

DELTA – a massive brown tom with short fur and green eyes

CINDER – a cinder gray she-cat with forest green eyes

PATCH – a black tom with white patches and dark brown eyes

ONYX – a large ebony black tom with golden amber eyes

SUMMER – a slim golden she-cat with icy blue eyes

SEBASTIAN – a brown-and-white tom with thick fur and forest green eyes

9.

**HUNTERS**

DEWDROP – a small pale gray she-cat with darker speckles and dark blue eyes

MIDNIGHT – a black tom with a slightly bluish hue and amber eyes

WHISKER – a white tom with dark ginger patches on his fur and jade green eyes

ECHO – a sleek pale gray she-cat with blue green eyes*

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

**TRAINEES**

**FIGHTERS**

FOX – a reddish brown tom with a bushy tail and pale yellow eyes

VIXEN – a dark ginger she-cat with a bushy tail and amber eyes

3.

4.

5.

**HUNTERS**

LACE – a small cream-furred she-cat with chocolate brown eyes*

PANDORA – a lithe white she-cat with a russet orange-red tail tip/paw and water-blue eyes

HEATHER – a slender black she-cat with a long tail and heather violet eyes*

4.

5.

**MOTHERS**

THORN – a fluffy light brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes

2.

3.

4.

**KITTENS (FULL)**

AUTUMN - a small dark ginger she-cat with deep amber eyes (f)

SHELL – a dark gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and emerald green eyes (f)

DARK – a lithe black tom with blue eyes (h)

GROWL – a small dark tabby tom with aqua blue eyes (h)

BREEZE – a small golden tabby tom with sparkling green eyes (h)

ICE – a large white tom with icy blue eyes (f)

SUNSET – a fluffy sandy ginger she-cat with midnight blue eyes (f)

MELT – a small pure orange she-cat with cloudy blue eyes (f)

OAK – a large reddish brown tom with streaks of dull ginger and black and blue eyes* (k)

CHERRY – a lithe bright ginger she-cat with jade green eyes (h)

FALCON – a lithe slate blue she-cat with red brown markings and charcoal gray eyes* (h)

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hehehe, we're ALMOST done!

**READ ME**

ONE fighter

FOUR hunters

ONE fighter trainee

**READ ME**

**The cats with a star beside their name are cats who want to be a main**

**THE ROGUES**

**KING**

MERREL – a golden tan tom with dark lines that outline his ribs and charcoal gray eyes

**QUEEN**

OTTER – a sable brown she-cat with darker caramel brown paws and dark blue eyes*

**OVERALL DEPUTY**

NETTLE – a golden brown tabby tom with stormy gray eyes

**HEALERS (FULL)**

SNARL – a dark tortoiseshell she-cat with mossy green eyes

PEBBLE – a slender silvery blue she-cat with sapphire blue eyes*

**FIGHTERS (FULL)**

WINTER – a wiry tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with brilliant golden eyes*

BLAZE – a large dark ginger tom with hints of brown and deep amber eyes

DELTA – a massive brown tom with short fur and green eyes

CINDER – a cinder gray she-cat with forest green eyes

PATCH – a black tom with white patches and dark brown eyes

ONYX – a large ebony black tom with golden amber eyes

SUMMER – a slim golden she-cat with icy blue eyes

SEBASTIAN – a brown-and-white tom with thick fur and forest green eyes

9.

**HUNTERS**

DEWDROP – a small pale gray she-cat with darker speckles and dark blue eyes

MIDNIGHT – a black tom with a slightly bluish hue and amber eyes

WHISKER – a white tom with dark ginger patches on his fur and jade green eyes

ECHO – a sleek pale gray she-cat with blue green eyes*

WIND – a mottled gray tom with a hint of blue and amber eyes

6.

7.

8.

9.

**TRAINEES**

**FIGHTERS**

FOX – a reddish brown tom with a bushy tail and pale yellow eyes

VIXEN – a dark ginger she-cat with a bushy tail and amber eyes

GUINEVERE – a small light brown she-cat with chocolate brown eyes

RUST – a large mottled ginger tom with striking blue eyes

5.

**HUNTERS**

LACE – a small cream-furred she-cat with chocolate brown eyes*

PANDORA – a lithe white she-cat with a russet orange-red tail tip/paw and water-blue eyes

HEATHER – a slender black she-cat with a long tail and heather violet eyes*

LASH – a white tom with large patches of black and chocolate brown eyes

SPARROW – an orange tom with russet-colored streaks and vivid green eyes

ASH – a slim light gray she-cat with white/gray flecks and sky blue eyes

**MOTHERS**

THORN – a fluffy light brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes

JADE – a dark tortoiseshell she-cat with jade green eyes (expecting one kitten)

SPRING – a pale gray she-cat with grassy green eyes (expecting three kittens)

FLIGHT – a golden tabby she-cat with brown eyes (expecting two kittens)

**KITTENS (FULL)**

AUTUMN - a small dark ginger she-cat with deep amber eyes (f)

SHELL – a dark gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and emerald green eyes (f)

DARK – a lithe black tom with blue eyes (h)

GROWL – a small dark tabby tom with aqua blue eyes (h)

BREEZE – a small golden tabby tom with sparkling green eyes (h)

ICE – a large white tom with icy blue eyes (f)

SUNSET – a fluffy sandy ginger she-cat with midnight blue eyes (f)

MELT – a small pure orange she-cat with cloudy blue eyes (f)

OAK – a large reddish brown tom with streaks of dull ginger and black and blue eyes* (k)

CHERRY – a lithe bright ginger she-cat with jade green eyes (h)

FALCON – a lithe slate blue she-cat with red brown markings and charcoal gray eyes* (h)

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

SO SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES, GUYS!

It won't ever happen again!

OH, and I changed my name from Jamie De Von Luna to Ivy Longwood.

* * *

><p><strong>READ ME<strong>

**Solemn:** The mistake is found and fixed :) As for Otter's first litter, do you still want Oak to be the future king?

**Lark:** I am sorry for casting away Flight! I've decided that I wanted to bring a original cat into my story, and sadly, her name is Flight as well. BUT I'll reserve you a place in the mothers for a different cat!

**Spirit:** Wolf was originally on the list but something must of happened. The mistake was found and corrected. :)

As for everyone else, you might see that some of your characters has disappeared, and that is because I found fault in your character that wouldn't work for my story. I am so sorry! But I do love your characters.

As for the final cat, I would like one fighter.

But here is the twist.

If you make a character that impresses me, I will make he/she a main! No doubt!

**READ ME**

THE ROGUES

KING

MERREL – a golden tan tom with dark lines that outline his ribs and charcoal gray eyes

QUEEN

OTTER – a sable brown she-cat with darker caramel brown paws and dark blue eyes*

OVERALL DEPUTY

NETTLE – a golden brown tabby tom with stormy gray eyes

HEALERS

SNARL – a dark tortoiseshell she-cat with mossy green eyes

PEBBLE – a slender silvery blue she-cat with sapphire blue eyes*

FIGHTERS

WINTER – a wiry tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with brilliant golden eyes*

BLAZE – a large dark ginger tom with hints of brown and deep amber eyes

DELTA – a massive brown tom with short fur and green eyes

ONYX – a large ebony black tom with golden amber eyes

SUMMER – a slim golden she-cat with icy blue eyes

SEBASTIAN – a brown-and-white tom with thick fur and forest green eyes

COAL – a light gray tom with dark gray/black dapples and bright amber eyes

WOLF – a sleek dark gray tabby she-cat with silvery stripes and amber eyes*

FROST – an elegant frosty white she-cat with…

10.

HUNTERS

DEWDROP – a small pale gray she-cat with darker speckles and dark blue eyes

MIDNIGHT – a black tom with a slightly bluish hue and amber eyes

WHISKER – a white tom with dark ginger patches on his fur and jade green eyes

ECHO – a sleek pale gray she-cat with blue green eyes*

WIND – a mottled gray tom with a hint of blue and amber eyes

DAWN – a slender light golden she-cat with amber eyes

DUSK – a lithe dusky brown tom with golden eyes

SPIRIT – a pretty ebony black she-cat with unusual golden paws/chest and gray eyes

SOUL – a beautiful silver she-cat with green eyes

SANTHANI - a lithe light gray tom with a black streak along his flank and green eyes

TRAINEES

FIGHTERS

FOX – a reddish brown tom with a bushy tail and pale yellow eyes

VIXEN – a dark ginger she-cat with a bushy tail and amber eyes

GUINEVERE – a small light brown she-cat with chocolate brown eyes

RUST – a large mottled ginger tom with striking blue eyes

FLIGHT – a slim off-white she-cat with red tabby patches and deep amber eyes*

WHISPER – a stunning light golden tabby she-cat with sea-blue eyes

HUNTERS

LACE – a small cream-furred she-cat with chocolate brown eyes*

PANDORA – a lithe white she-cat with a russet orange-red tail tip/paw and water-blue eyes

HEATHER – a slender black she-cat with a long tail and heather violet eyes*

LASH – a white tom with large patches of black and chocolate brown eyes

SPARROW – an orange tom with russet-colored streaks and vivid green eyes

ASH – a slim light gray she-cat with white/gray flecks and sky blue eyes

MOTHERS

THORN – a fluffy light brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes

JADE – a dark tortoiseshell she-cat with jade green eyes (expecting one kitten)

SPRING – a pale gray she-cat with grassy green eyes (expecting three kittens)

4.

KITTENS (FULL)

AUTUMN - a small dark ginger she-cat with deep amber eyes (f)

SHELL – a dark gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and emerald green eyes (f)

DARK – a lithe black tom with blue eyes (h)

GROWL – a small dark tabby tom with aqua blue eyes (h)

BREEZE – a small golden tabby tom with sparkling green eyes (h)

ICE – a large white tom with icy blue eyes (f)

SUNSET – a fluffy sandy ginger she-cat with midnight blue eyes (f)

MELT – a small pure orange she-cat with cloudy blue eyes (f)

OAK – a large reddish brown tom with streaks of dull ginger and black and blue eyes* (k)

CHERRY – a lithe bright ginger she-cat with jade green eyes (f)

FALCON – a lithe slate blue she-cat with red brown markings and charcoal gray eyes* (h)


	9. Chapter 9

I haven't been on for ages!

Anyhow, let's get with announcing the mains!

* * *

><p>MAIN # 1 is…. *drum roll*<p>

**FALCON!**

MAIN # 2 is…

**LEOPARD!**

MAIN # 3 is…

**PEBBLE!**

MAIN # 4 is…

**SOREN!**

Congratz!

**THE ROGUES**

**KING**

MERREL – a golden tan tom with dark lines that outline his ribs and charcoal gray eyes

**QUEEN**

OTTER – a sable brown she-cat with darker caramel brown paws and dark blue eyes

**OVERALL DEPUTY**

NETTLE – a golden brown tabby tom with stormy gray eyes

**HEALERS**

SNARL – a dark tortoiseshell she-cat with mossy green eyes

PEBBLE – a slender silvery blue she-cat with sapphire blue eyes*

**FIGHTERS**

WINTER – a wiry tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with brilliant golden eyes

BLAZE – a large dark ginger tom with hints of brown and deep amber eyes

DELTA – a massive brown tom with short fur and green eyes

ONYX – a large ebony black tom with golden amber eyes

SUMMER – a slim golden she-cat with icy blue eyes

SEBASTIAN – a brown-and-white tom with thick fur and forest green eyes

COAL – a light gray tom with dark gray/black dapples and bright amber eyes

WOLF – a sleek dark gray tabby she-cat with silvery stripes and amber eyes

FROST – an elegant frosty white she-cat with amber eyes

SOREN – a pale golden tabby tom with white paws/chest and lime-green eyes*

**HUNTERS**

DEWDROP – a small pale gray she-cat with darker speckles and dark blue eyes

MIDNIGHT – a black tom with a slightly bluish hue and amber eyes

WHISKER – a white tom with dark ginger patches on his fur and jade green eyes

ECHO – a sleek pale gray she-cat with blue green eyes

WIND – a mottled gray tom with a hint of blue and amber eyes

DAWN – a slender light golden she-cat with amber eyes

DUSK – a lithe dusky brown tom with golden eyes

SPIRIT – a pretty ebony black she-cat with unusual golden paws/chest and gray eyes

SOUL – a beautiful silver she-cat with green eyes

**TRAINEES**

**FIGHTERS**

FOX – a reddish brown tom with a bushy tail and pale yellow eyes

VIXEN – a dark ginger she-cat with a bushy tail and amber eyes

GUINEVERE – a small light brown she-cat with chocolate brown eyes

RUST – a large mottled ginger tom with striking blue eyes

LEOPARD – an unusually flecked brown tabby she-cat with deep amber eyes*

WHISPER – a stunning light golden tabby she-cat with sea-blue eyes

**HUNTERS**

LACE – a small cream-furred she-cat with chocolate brown eyes

PANDORA – a lithe white she-cat with a russet orange-red tail tip/paw and water-blue eyes

HEATHER – a slender black she-cat with a long tail and heather violet eyes

LASH – a white tom with large patches of black and chocolate brown eyes

SPARROW – an orange tom with russet-colored streaks and vivid green eyes

ASH – a slim light gray she-cat with white/gray flecks and sky blue eyes

**MOTHERS**

THORN – a fluffy light brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes

JADE – a dark tortoiseshell she-cat with jade green eyes (expecting one kitten)

SPRING – a pale gray she-cat with grassy green eyes (expecting three kittens)

FAWN – a skinny fawn-colored she-cat with emerald green eyes (expecting four kittens)

**KITTENS (FULL)**

AUTUMN - a small dark ginger she-cat with deep amber eyes (f)

SHELL – a dark gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and emerald green eyes (f)

DARK – a lithe black tom with blue eyes (h)

GROWL – a small dark tabby tom with aqua blue eyes (h)

BREEZE – a small golden tabby tom with sparkling green eyes (h)

ICE – a large white tom with icy blue eyes (f)

SUNSET – a fluffy sandy ginger she-cat with midnight blue eyes (f)

MELT – a small pure orange she-cat with cloudy blue eyes (f)

OAK – a large reddish brown tom with streaks of dull ginger and black and blue eyes (k)

CHERRY – a lithe bright ginger she-cat with jade green eyes (f)

FALCON – a lithe slate blue she-cat with red brown markings and charcoal gray eyes* (h)


End file.
